


Spring's Greetings

by Carisa_Ironfell



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And Natsu is helpful for once, Fluff, Freed actually has a spine!, Implied/Referenced Smut, Laxus has some self-esteem issues, Laxus is a hopeless virgin, M/M, Shocking..., and Freed is pathetically in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Laxus goes through mating season - because dragon slayer magic, yay! - and learns some stuff. Thanks, Natsu! Freed gets dragged into it, and fluff ensues.





	Spring's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything even remotely smutty, so it's probably not the best. Please don't judge me... The ending is a little... abrupt, but it was the best I could do. I hope you enjoy!  
Fair warning, since I know practically none of these people's backstories, I made up my own. Freed joined the guild when he was about fourteen.

“Wow, that sucks. Yours is so early!” Natsu commented, sitting down across the table from Laxus. The blond dragon slayer sluggishly lifted his head, prying himself out of the daze he'd fallen into.

“What are you talking about?” he grumbled, trying to sound annoyed and not having the energy to succeed.

“That's really not fair – it's not even spring just yet!” Natsu continued, slumping over the table to whine into his arms. Laxus blinked slowly at the pink-haired fire mage, trying to piece together what the boy's words could possibly mean. He came up with nothing.

“What?” he mumbled again, feeling his head start to dip down again. He didn't want to fight it, but Natsu clearly thought he could get something out of this conversation, and Laxus had to admit he was curious.

“Oh, yeah. No one ever told you about this stuff, did they? You have no idea how to be a dragon slayer, like Gajeel and I do,” Natsu mused, tilting his head in contemplation. Laxus was about ready to zap the idiot for his unhelpful attitude, but once again found he couldn't summon the energy. He really should have stayed home today, but he'd thought he could get through it alright, had thought it wasn't that bad yet. He'd been wrong – it had gotten worse the instant he stepped into the guildhall.

“Natsu, explain,” Laxus ground out, giving in and pressing his cheek against the blessedly cool table. Natsu sighed, and Laxus heard the young man running a hand through his hair. He winced against the too-loud sound and let out a shuddering breath; there was this one smell in the whole of the guildhall that just wouldn't leave him alone, and it was once again assaulting his nose after he'd had a brief reprieve. It wasn't a bad smell – in fact, it was the most amazing thing in existence – but it was just so overwhelming, and it made him want to... Well, to put it bluntly, allow whoever was attached to the smell to shove Laxus into the nearest flat surface and...

Laxus stopped that train of thought right where it was, since he was in drastic danger of being too interested in the idea. His skin was hot all over and his hands were shaking, and he just wanted this to be over. Unfortunately, he knew from experience that he had at least a week, maybe two more if he was really unlucky, of this hell, then the next three months at a lesser intensity before it finally went away.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of Natsu's voice, but he hadn't registered the words at all. “Huh?” he wondered blearily, unable to lift his face from the table to look at the younger dragon slayer.

“It really hits you hard... Probably 'cause you don't have your mate yet,” Natsu said in amazement, seeming to be talking to himself, before he collected his thoughts. “Anyway, I was trying to tell you what's going on. It's the start of your mating season – and yes, I do mean season. It goes on for all of spring, and for some of us who aren't so lucky, into summer too. It's a dragon slayer thing, comes with the magic. I wouldn't have expected it to be so bad for you, since you're a little different than the rest of us, but I think you actually have it the worst out of any of the ones I've met. And you're so intense; I can't believe I didn't notice it back when I was a kid!” the pinkett continued, and Laxus could hear the intrigued tone in his voice all too well.

“Mating season?” he repeated, frowning, and finally forced himself to look up again. He propped his chin up on his hand so he could keep his eyes on Natsu's face, however unfocused they may be. Natsu nodded, the motion making Laxus faintly dizzy.

“Yeah. It develops around fourteen to sixteen – it waits until you're actually old enough to claim a mate, thankfully – and it starts when the days start getting longer and warmer. If you have a cold spring, it doesn't start till later, and if you have a warm winter, it starts sooner – that's how it works.

“It makes you feel like your skin is burning – I'm a fire mage, and it's almost painful for me, so that should paint a pretty good picture of how miserable this is for the others – and the only thing that makes you feel better for a little while is hooking up with someone. Ideally, that person should be your mate, but that's not always how it works. The main portion of the cycle lasts for a couple of weeks at the beginning of spring, then dies down for the rest of the season – makes things even more enjoyable than normal, so that's... something, I guess,” Natsu explained, with more coherency than Laxus would have expected from the attention-deficit mage. His cheeks were colored pink to match his hair, and he wasn't meeting Laxus' gaze, but at least he'd managed to get through the lecture without stuttering.

“So, to make this go away, I have to sleep with someone?” Laxus asked, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Yes, technically, but I'm pretty sure you've already met your mate, so finding someone else would be ill-advised. Your instincts will flare up pretty violently if you try to lay hands on someone other than your mate once you've met them. Besides, like I mentioned, for the first portion of your cycle, mating is only a temporary fix. You're stuck until it dies down a little, and it'll get really bad if you just mate once, then try to leave it alone. It's worse than anything you felt before; I... had that experience, the first time I mated,” Natsu replied, reliving the memory with a shudder. “You don't want that, believe me. Your best bet is to find your mate and hole up with them until your cycle is over, then gradually get back to doing things normally.”

“Great... Quick question though – how the hell am I supposed to know who my mate is? You make it sound like there's just some kind of bond that forms, and I don't actually get to choose who it is,” Laxus inquired, his breath coming in harder pants as the heat continued to build under his skin. Natsu had been dead-on when he'd called this process painful, because damn was it.

“Yeah, that's right. I mean, you do have a choice, to a certain extent. The bond forms with someone you're already close to – for me, it was Gray. I spent so much time fixating on him as my rival – and, admittedly, my crush – that when I hit the right age, he's who the bond fixed to. For you, it's probably one of the Thunder Legion, but that's just my guess. You'll be able to tell, 'cause when your cycle starts, your mate is pretty much the only sensation you can focus on properly. Their touch, even if it just brushes against you, their emotions, their scent. Oh, gods...” Natsu trailed off, obviously lost in concentration as he sought out Gray's scent among the other wizards in the guild. Laxus' thoughts slipped back to the smell still lingering around him – everywhere, really – and let his gaze track over the crowd of people before him.

“Thanks, Natsu. I'll see you later,” Laxus mumbled, waving vaguely in the mage's direction and forcing himself to stand on shaky legs. Using the table for balance, he managed to slide out from the bench, intent on following the scent to whoever this mate of his was supposed to be. Once he felt a little more steady, he began to lean away from the table, meaning to take a step forward. That plan was foiled when his balance shifted and he felt himself starting to fall.

Strong arms wrapped around Laxus' shoulders and waist, stopping his fall and steadying him. At once Laxus felt himself relaxing, melting against the solid warmth that now engulfed him. This was his mate, he could tell. The scent, the feeling. It was exhilarating, and it left him feeling complete. More than he ever had before. How had he never noticed this before?

Then he glanced up and caught a flash of green hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. “Freed?”

“Laxus! What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” the captain of the Thunder Legion asked, worry in his voice and expression, and tightened his hold on the dragon slayer, supporting his weight for him since Laxus had been unable to get his legs under him just yet.

“It's you? That makes a lot of sense,” Laxus muttered to himself, feeling stupid that he'd never noticed before. He'd always paid more attention to Freed than anyone else, and he was... possessive of the rune mage, to say the least.

Freed simply blinked down at the lightning mage in his arms. “What are you talking about?” he asked, his tone confused and concerned. Laxus was still trying to find a reply when Natsu's voice rung through the air, too loud and setting Laxus' teeth on edge.

“Hey, Freed, I think you should get him back to his place and stay with him for a while,” the fire dragon slayer said. Freed frowned at him, but after laying his hand against his leader's cheek, he found he couldn't disagree.

“Alright. Please, tell Mirajane what we might not be in for a while. I'll come back to let her and the master know when whatever this is has run its course,” the green-haired man said, and without another word turned to walk away, still half-carrying Laxus.

“Yeah, it'll be a while, that's for sure,” Natsu muttered to himself, and went to explain to Gramps and Mira what was going on. As Laxus' grandfather, Master deserved to know the proper truth.

Laxus had only been moderately helpful, but the pair had made it back to his modest house. By the time they arrived, he was feeling the effects of this mating season more dramatically than he ever had before, and the thought of Freed being the one to alleviate the pain was driving him crazy. He'd never wanted anyone more than he wanted Freed now.

Setting Laxus gingerly down on his bed, Freed made quick work of his friend's coat and shoes, removing them and setting them aside. He was about to turn away to leave the room and find supplies in the kitchen – or bathroom, perhaps, since he had spent very little time in Laxus' house in the past and wasn't quite certain where everything was located – when a hand caught his wrist and pulled him back. He landed at an awkward angle and fell half across Laxus' chest with a small gasp.

“Laxus?” Freed wondered, his voice soft and quiet so as not to aggravate his friend's sensitive hearing. Laxus was burning to the touch, and the look in his eyes was like none Freed had ever seen there before. This was obviously no ordinary sickness, though he could think of no magic that they had recently encountered that had this kind of effect either. Laxus shifted slightly under Freed, the movement unexpected, and suddenly the hard press against Freed's thigh brought everything into startling clarity.

“Dragon slayers have their mating season in the spring, apparently,” Laxus rumbled, shifting against Freed's leg again, seeking some kind of friction. He found it, it would seem, if the trembling gasp that passed his lips was anything to go by. Freed felt heat rising to his face, but ignored the urge to hide. It was obvious that Laxus would need assistance getting through this mating season business, and Freed would certainly not deny him that if he was the one that Laxus had chosen for it. He would have time to doubt and question later, once Laxus had recovered.

“I'll help in any way I can, Laxus,” Freed told the man beneath him, uncertain as to what the right thing to do seemed to be. Laxus huffed, which could have been a laugh, a scoff, or a sound of pleasure, and Freed couldn't tell which.

“I want out of these damned clothes, for starters. But Freed...” Laxus paused here, seeming embarrassed by what he had to admit, “I've never done this before. You'll have to show me.” And if Freed hadn't already been dizzy from the heat flooding his cheeks – and lower, unfortunately – he certainly was now. Laxus, of all people, was a virgin? That was... quite flattering, actually, but incredibly hard to believe at the same time. And yet, he knew that Laxus wouldn't make up something like that, and certainly not now, certainly not when in this position, talking to him.

“Alright. I'll be careful,” Freed promised, his voice faint, and with that he banished all unnecessary thought from his mind to focus wholly on Laxus, leaning down to do what he had never been allowed to do before and pressing a delicate kiss to his friend's lips.

While Laxus slept, Freed busied about the house, taking stock of his surroundings and what supplies he had to work with, for whatever situation might arise. He also checked what was in the kitchen, hoping that there were things he could prepare without much effort. He cursed himself silently for having never tried harder to better his skills in the art of cooking, but gave that up quickly. It was futile, after all, and would do neither of them any good.

When he had finished checking around this new space, he returned to Laxus' room, to now make sure the dragon slayer was well. The blond was still laying on the bed, dozing comfortably, and he shifted slightly when Freed rejoined him, smiling contentedly and winding an arm over the rune mage's waist, holding him close.

“Are you going to behave differently when this is all over?” Freed wondered quietly, watching the man he loved sleep beside him, then reaching up carefully to trail his fingertips just above tanned skin, over scars and dark tattoos, close enough that he could almost feel it, but not touching.

“Hell, no. You're mine,” Laxus grumbled, shrugging his shoulder up into Freed's hand, rolling slightly so he could be closer to the other. Freed blinked in surprise, his heart beating fast in his chest, and swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“I love you,” he whispered tentatively, fearing a negative response. It was all well and fine to excuse certain behaviors when they occurred in the midst of passion, but this was something else entirely, and something that he was ill-acquainted with.

“Love you too. Now go to sleep,” Laxus replied, as eloquent as ever, and buried his face against Freed's neck, determined to return to his rest. Who was Freed to deny him? Ignoring the fluttering in his heart that the confession had caused, he nestled closer to his friend and let sleep overtake him.

Which turned out to have been a wise choice, since when he woke up again, Laxus explained that they had another week of this at least.

By the time Laxus' cycle was over, he was seriously starting to wonder how he'd never figured this out before. Any of it. Sure, he'd never been taught about any of this dragon slayer stuff, but it was so obvious now that he had the information.

And then there was the conversation he was going to have to have with Freed. Explaining about the mate bond, since he hadn't been in any condition to do so before. Guilt washed over Laxus as he sat at the table in his kitchen, eating breakfast with Freed sitting across from him. He really should have asked permission before choosing Freed for all this... Not that he had, exactly, but that wasn't an excuse.

“I'm sorry,” he found himself murmuring, frowning down at his plate. At once Freed's gaze snapped up, a frown of concern settling into place above his eyes. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail, which was a sight Laxus didn't get to see very often, and he wanted so desperately to tell Freed how beautiful he was.

“Laxus, what are you talking about?” Freed asked, reaching across the table to take hold of Laxus' hand. Laxus closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

“I'm sorry for dragging you into all this. I should have taken the time to explain things fully, and asked you if you wanted any of it. I shouldn't have just-”

“Laxus, please shut up,” Freed interjected, his tone stern like he was about to start lecturing. Laxus stopped talking, taken aback by the captain's sudden change in demeanor. He knew Freed was fully capable of it, of course, but he was rarely on the receiving end of it. “Yes, this took me by surprise, but honestly – you've known me long enough by now to know that I won't accept anything I don't want, even from you. If I had wanted to leave, I would have. You didn't force me into anything, so stop feeling sorry and move on. This is a good thing, as far as I'm concerned,” the green-haired mage continued. Laxus wanted to reply that Freed had taken orders from him that he hadn't wanted to follow, but he also knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere, since they were both fully aware that Freed's attitude had changed since then. He was more assertive, and he was more comfortable saying no to people. Including Laxus.

“Fine. But I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured into anything,” the blond responded, earning a disapproving glare from the other man.

“Laxus, after everything we've been through together in the last week alone, do you really think you're 'pressuring' me into anything? I've loved you since I was fourteen, and I never thought I had a chance; suddenly, I'm the only person you'll ever have the same feelings for? That's a blessing, as far as I care,” Freed chided, and Laxus felt heat rising to his cheeks. That was another thing – how the hell hadn't he noticed Freed's feelings for him sooner?! The following him around like a lost puppy, the loyalty, the doing whatever he asked without question, all of it. But it made his chest feel warm, knowing that Freed hadn't given up on him, even with all the difficulties they'd faced over the years. Even though he'd been a complete ass toward his friends.

“I don't deserve you,” he stated, smiling softly at his mate. Freed started to protest, but Laxus put a finger to his lips to silence him. “But I'm glad I have you anyway,” he finished, and now it was Freed's turn to blush. Gods, they were both so messed up...

“Well, anyway. Shall we go to the guildhall soon?” Freed wondered, a little awkward as he tried to restart the conversation. Laxus wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

“Tomorrow, at the earliest. I don't want to share you yet,” the dragon slayer replied, feeling his instincts rise up possessively. Freed laughed at that and shook his head, and Laxus got the distinct impression that he was rolling his eyes behind his eyelids.

“Can we at least go to make sure Ever and Bickslow haven't destroyed my house while I was gone?” Freed asked, his tone light and joking. Laxus thought about it for a moment, then relented with a sigh.

“Once they're gone, I guess,” he agreed, then started to panic when he realized he was being very... controlling. He looked up and was opening his mouth to apologize when Freed raised a hand.

“If you apologize again, I won't talk to you for at least ten minutes,” the rune mage threatened, and although Laxus knew it was an utterly ridiculous threat, it stung to his core. The thought of his mate ignoring him for that long was almost unbearable.

“Why does that work?!” he protested, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Freed threw back his head and laughed, the sound heavenly, and Laxus knew he was stuck. There was no getting out of this anymore. He hadn't thought there was before, and he certainly hadn't wanted to, but this was confirmation. No one else existed that was even close to Freed's perfection.

“Be honest, love – you've always been like this, to some extent. Remember when we went on jobs together and you used to pace and glower whenever I sat reading for too long? You hated it when I ignored you,” Freed reminded him, and there was far too much amusement in his tone for Laxus' liking. But Freed wasn't wrong – Laxus had always wanted Freed's full attention to be on him unless it got the green-haired mage hurt.

“Yeah, you're right,” Laxus agreed, then went back to eating his breakfast. “I don't think we should take any interesting jobs for a little while longer though, not while this whole mating season mess has cleared itself up,” he continued, getting back to the subject of rejoining guild life.

“Agreed. I've noticed that even Natsu takes fewer, less dangerous jobs in the spring,” Freed replied, nodding. Laxus' eyes flicked up at the mention of the younger dragon slayer, the animal instinct within him lifting its head suspiciously, but he shook it off.

“That's gonna take some getting used to... We're going to have to be careful about who we let near us from now on, I think,” he told Freed, who let out a long sigh.  
“Yes, I think you're right. Gajeel and Natsu have both started fights over their mates, and I highly doubt your control is as fine as theirs. Maybe you should ask them to try and train you? It could be advantageous,” Freed suggested. Laxus wasn't fond of the thought of having to spend an extended period of time around those two idiots, but it was what Freed wanted, so he figured he could at least try not to lose his patience with them.

“I'll ask them. Tomorrow,” Laxus replied, then stood and took his and Freed's dishes to the sink to wash. “Want to go back to bed for a while?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder to where Freed was still sitting.

“After the last week? Yes, sleep is good,” came the reply, and Laxus felt a wide smile start to grow across his face. Gods, he loved Freed's sense of humor.

“Okay then. Nap time, then we'll go check on your house,” Laxus summed up, and scooped Freed into his arms, careful not to let him bump against the table on his way up. Freed yelped and wrapped his arms around Laxus' neck, which was exactly what the blond had wanted.

“You're a terrible person,” Freed muttered into Laxus' shoulder, but they both knew he didn't mean it, so Laxus just chuckled and carried him back to the bedroom so they could sleep. It wouldn't have been a good idea to say it, but Laxus actually loved it when he got the opportunity to man-handle Freed like this; it made the rune mage rely on him, and that was one of the best feelings Laxus had ever felt.

Laxus was looking forward to spending the rest of his life like this. Spending it with Freed.


End file.
